


Ezéchiel, policier d'Infintia

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Demons, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Hybrids, M/M, Police, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Série de drabbles originaux. Yaoi, sûrement Yuri par après. Tous les personnages m'appartiennent. Toute ressemblance avec d'autres personnages ou personnes réelles serait totalement fortuite.





	1. Chapter 1

Ezéchiel était un homme sûr de lui, c'était un fait connu de tous. Mais ce que ne savaient pas même ses amis c'est qu'il aimait en secret Martin, son aîné et son supérieur. Notre premier homme avait intégré les forces de la police d'Infintia, il y a de cela une semaine. Le premier regard avec son supérieur avait été pour lui comme un électrochoc. Au moindre petit ordre de ce dernier, Ezéchiel accourait pour l'exécuter en faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était un bleu amoureux, il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir s'il lui arrivait de faire les choses de travers.


	2. Je vais l'arrêter

Martin était devant un problème qui était assez compliqué, en effet son ancienne petite amie Sirana était devenue un loup-garou suite à une morsure et causait pas mal de dégâts dans sa région. Il fallait qu'ils agissent tous avant qu'il soit obligé d'arriver au pire : l'élimination pure et dure. Il ne voulait pas ça. Ezéchiel essayait de relativiser les faits pour que l'homme de son cœur le prenne avec philosophie et calme. C'était loin d'être gagné, Son supérieur avait été vraiment amoureux de cette lycane toute neuve. Le bleu, triste, partait arrêter la dame malgré les dangers qu'il attendait.


	3. Lettre d'amour

Horion ne voulait pas ressentir les mêmes remords qu'Ezéchiel lors de sa déclaration. Puisque pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait pris son courage deux mains, il avait acheté du papier pour déposer sa déclaration à un ami d'enfance : Julius. Il déposait la lettre sur le bureau. Et espérait que ses sentiments ne seraient pas repoussés comme ceux du bleu. Rien que d'y penser, Horion tait si triste. Ezéchiel est encore si pur et le rejet de Martin pourrait le pousser faire des bêtises. Chose parfois communes dans leur branche très spéciale...


	4. Vengeance

La vengeance avait divers côtés, parfois, après la violence entraînant la violence, Ezéchiel savait qu'il risquait sa vie en tuant ce mafieux démoniaque. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il buvait tranquillement le café infect que distribuait cette harpie aux cheveux gris. Il regardait l'heure qui s'écoulait sur l'horloge dans le bureau. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas, il savait que sa vie tenait à rien. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était celle de Karma, une collègue à lui, une jolie femme-renarde. Il sourit sachant qu'au moindre souci, elle brûlerait tout sur son passage.


	5. Intuition féminine

Beaucoup d'énergie pour rien finalement, Ezéchiel était sorti d'affaire, celui qui avait commandité son meurtre était désormais en prison. Comme cette affaire était lié à lui, il va sans dire qu'il ne pouvait pas interroger cet homme, alors il regardait les dossiers qui s'était empilé sur le bureau. Il regardait en direction du bureau d'un de ses collègues, il lui manquait, son aîné, il soupirait ce qui attirait l'attention de Karma. Cette dernière lui pinçait les joues. Il grognait.  
« Arrête de faire la tête, il reviendra, ton chéri... »  
Le policier roulait des yeux, les femmes, toujours aussi perspicaces.


End file.
